nhl_hockeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pierre Turgeon
Pierre Turgeon (born Pierre Julien Turgeon on August 28, 1969 in Rouyn, Quebec, Canada) is a Canadian professional ice hockey coach and former player who played in the NHL for the Buffalo Sabres, New York Islanders, Montreal Canadiens, St. Louis Blues and the Colorado Avalanche. Playing Career Early Playing Career/Buffalo Sabres Turgeon was a member of Canada's team that was involved in the "Punch-up in Piestany", a bench-clearing brawl between Canada and the Soviet Union during the final game of the 1987 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships in Piešťany, Czechoslovakia (now Slovakia) on January 4, 1987. He was the only player to remain on the bench while his countrymen fought the Soviets. Turgeon was drafted by the Buffalo Sabres as the first overall pick in the 1987 NHL Entry Draft. Rick Jeanneret, play-by-play announcer for the Sabres, coined the phrase "Ooh-la-la Pierre" for Turgeon. Turgeon would quickly make an impact with the Sabres once he arrived. In his rookie season, he contributed a respectable 42 points (14 goals, 28 assists) during the 1987–88 season, helping the Sabres reach the Stanley Cup playoffs for the first time in three years. His production increased to 88 points (34 goals and 54 assists) for the 1988–99 season as he quickly became a fan favourite. In the 1989–90 season, Turgeon became a star by scoring 106 points (40 goals and 66 assists) and playing in the 1990 NHL All-Star Game. His production dipped a little bit in the 1990–91 season to 79 points (32 goals and 47 assists), but he was still a solid performer. New York Islanders On October 25, 1991, after over four years with the Sabres, Turgeon was traded (along with Benoît Hogue, Uwe Krupp and Dave McLlwain) to the New York Islanders in exchange for Pat LaFontaine, Randy Wood, Randy Hillier and future considerations. Turgeon's best season as an Islander was in 1992–93, where he scored 58 goals and 132 points and helped lead the Islanders to the Wales Conference Finals, where they would lose to eventual Stanley Cup champion Montreal Canadiens in five games. En route, the Islanders defeated the Washington Capitals and upset the two-time defending Stanley Cup champions Pittsburgh Penguins. The first round series (which the Islanders won in six games) is infamous for an on-ice incident. After scoring a series-clinching goal during game six at Nassau Coliseum, Turgeon was checked from behind by Dale Hunter of the Capitals as he celebrated his goal. He suffered from a separated shoulder and missed the ensuing series against the Penguins. Hunter received a then-record 21-game suspension for the hit. Turgeon returned for the semifinals against the Montreal Canadiens after missing seven games. The Islanders bowed out of the playoffs after a hard-fought five-game series, two of which went to overtime. After defeating the Islanders, the Canadiens went on to win the Stanley Cup. As an Islander, Turgeon was awarded the Lady Byng Memorial Trophy in the 1992–93 season. Montreal Canadiens During the 1994–95 NHL lockout in which the 1994–95 season was limited to 48 games, Islanders general manager Don Maloney decided to rebuild the team, which included trading Turgeon and Vladimir Malakhov to the Montreal Canadiens in exchange for Kirk Muller, Mathieu Schneider and Craig Darby. He would be named captain of the Canadiens for the 1995–96 season after the departure of Mike Keane to the Colorado Avalanche in December 1995. During the 1995–96 season, Turgeon would nearly record a 100-point season with 38 goals and 58 assists for 96 points; he would also play in the 1996 NHL All-Star Game. St. Louis Blues On October 29, 1996, Turgeon was traded to the St. Louis Blues (along with Rory Fitzpatrick and Craig Conroy) in exchange for Murray Baron, Shayne Corson and a fifth-round pick in the 1997 NHL Entry Draft. He spent the next five seasons in St. Louis, producing well with the likes of Brett Hull, Chris Pronger, Al MacInnis and Grant Fuhr as teammates. Dallas Stars/Colorado Avalanche On July 1, 2001, Turgeon joined the Dallas Stars as a free agent, followed by the Colorado Avalanche as a free agent on August 3, 2005. Turgeon took a year off during the 2004–05 NHL lockout. Upon signing with the Avalanche, he switched his jersey number to #87 from his customary #77, as the number was retired by Colorado for Ray Bourque. On November 8, 2005, Turgeon became the 34th player in NHL history to score 500 goals, doing so against the San Jose Sharks. On September 5, 2007, he announced his retirement from the NHL. He is the highest-scoring player in NHL history who is otherwise eligible and has not been elected to the Hockey Hall of Fame. Coaching Career On July 10, 2017, Turgeon was named as the offensive coordinator of the Los Angeles Kings. On June 8, 2018, the Kings announced that they had accepted his resignation to leave the organization due to family reasons. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Accolades *Selected to five NHL All-Star games — 1990, 1993, 1994, 1996, 2000 *Lady Byng Memorial Trophy — 1993 Personal Life Turgeon is the younger brother of former NHL player Sylvain Turgeon. He represented Canada in the Little League World Series in 1982. Turgeon and his wife Elisabeth have four children and currently reside in Cherry Hills Village, Colorado. His daughter, Elizabeth, died in a car accident on December 23, 2010, near Vaughn, New Mexico at the age of 18. His son, Dominic was drafted 63rd overall by the Detroit Red Wings in the 2014 NHL Entry Draft. His daughter, Val was a forward for Harvard Crimson women's ice hockey team. Category:Players Category:1960s births Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:New York Islanders players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Colorado Avalanche players